Forgiveness and Guilt
by BlackChaos105
Summary: Kairi is waiting loyally for Sora and Riku to return, but she can't always fight her hormones, and now she has the most popular boy in school looking at her, and she likes it. What can she do? She loves Sora, but... Currently on Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

_**Forgiveness and Guilt**_

_**By BlackChaos105**_

A/N: Hello readers! This is an all-out several chapter fic, dedicated to the wonderful reviewer YinYangWhiteTiger! A specific and somewhat different request, I usually take songfic requests, but with such a grateful reviewer, I couldn't say no! Plus, as all you readers who've read my other works know: BlackChaos never turns down a challenge! So, here goes! YinYangWhiteTiger! This one's for you! BlackChaos, out.

* * *

Kairi was having a problem.

Okay, a problem was an understatement.

She had just come home, and she was just going back to school, and she knew that somewhere out there, Sora was fighting to come home to her, and Riku was doing the same.

She didn't want to leave them behind.

What was this feeling she held in her heart whenever she thought about Sora?

What was this pain in her heart?

Was it concern?

Was it fear?

Was it...Love?

Was that it?

The feeling in her heart was love?

She didn't know, but now she felt like she was betraying it.

A month had passed since Kairi came home, her birthday was coming up, and there was one thing her eye couldn't stop wandering to.

It wasn't a new phone, or looking to the stars, hoping Sora would come crashing back on one of them.

No, it was a boy.

One of the star students, to be specific.

He had waving black hair, and an enchanting aquatic gaze.

All the girls in school loved him.

He was a star athlete.

He got fairly good grades.

His name was Joel Dracivs, and he was the eye-candy for the entire female population of the school.

However, Kairi didn't want to leave Sora.

She had seen the drawing he left for her, and was determined to stand by it.

However, what was she to do?

She had hormones to deal with.

What could she do?

Kairi walked down the halls of the school building, preparing to go to her next class. She stopped at her locker, and heard her name being called.

"Kairi!" She looked over and saw Selphie running after her.

"Hey!"

"H-hey, I just heard something!"

Kairi cocked her head. Selphie had a habit of gossiping, and she loved to get gossip, there was no stopping her when it came to that.

"What is it?"

Selphie smiled.

"Well, you know about the upcoming Paoupu Dance?"

"Yeah...?"

"Well, Joel Dracivs hasn't asked anyone to the dance!"

Kairi sighed. Selphie didn't know when to quit, ever.

"And?"

"People are saying he wants to ask YOU!"

Kairi gasped a little but kept her composure, after all, Selphie misheard a lot of rumors in the past.

"Selph, you probably just misheard them again."

"No, I'm sure this time!"

"You said the same thing when you claimed that Tidus and Wakka were going to fight over you."

"Yeah, well that was different!"

"Right..."

Selphie began to fume.

"Kairi! This is the talk of the school! People envy you! They really do!"

"Selphie, have you already forgotten Sora?"

Selphie paled. She actually had forgotten about Kairi's feelings for the spiky haired brunette.

"Well, he's not here..." Selphie got a twinkle in her eye.

"No."

"Come on Kai! This is the one chance you have at Joel Dracivs!"

Kairi was beginning to get mad.

"Absolutely not! I am not about to betray Sora like that!"

"Kairi, he's probably out doing the same thing right now!"

This is when Kairi snapped.

She took her book and smacked Selphie over the head with it, and ran out of the school, crying.

She headed straight for the play island, and went to the secret spot, the one place where she could still be with Sora, no matter how far away he was.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps.

"Who's there?!" she asked frantically, covering the picture of her and Sora with Paoupu fruits.

She looked, and saw waving black hair.

"Hey, easy Kairi. It's me, Joel? I saw you run out of the school, what happened?" He asked kindly. His voice was soothing, and sounded like his words were the words of an angel.

"W-well..." Kairi began to blush. She couldn't tell him about the argument with Selphie, no matter how much she wanted to. She tried, but the words wouldn't come, she still wanted to know if the rumor was true.

"I just got a little upset about something..."

"What happened?" He asked caringly.

"Oh, it's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Okay..."

"So, what's up?"

"Well, first off, I came to bring you back to school, there's still one more class before the end of the day. Second..." Joel sat down and just stared Kairi in the eyes, his aquatic blue eyes casting their spell over her.

"What?" Kairi asked, now thoroughly interested.

"...I was wondering if you'd go to the Paoupu Dance with me." He asked as he put an arm on her shoulder.

Kairi was stunned, and quite frankly, she didn't know what to do.

"R-really?"

"Yeah...Will you?" Joel asked, hope in his voice.

"Just...Give me a little time."

"Tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah...Tomorrow." Kairi answered, determined to leave this uncomfortable situation.

"Okay! Let's go!" And Joel hopped up, helping Kairi get up as well

Together, they walked back to the school, and Kairi's heart began to race, trapped between two choices.

After school had ended, Selphie caught up with her friend.

"Hey..."

"..."

"Kai...I'm really sorry about what I said about Sora."

"..."

"Oh some on Kai! I saw Joel chase after you! What did he say?!" Selphie asked, now completely ignoring her previous statement about sorrow.

"So much for apologies..."

"Well?! What did he say?!"

"..."

"Well?!"

"He asked me to the dance..."

Selphie jumped and giggled gleefully.

"I told you! I knew it! I knew it I knew it I knew it!" She yelled as she danced around in circles.

"Selph, people are going to think you've gone nuts."

"So what?! I was right!"

"I haven't said yes yet."

Selphie stopped in her tracks.

"You are kidding, right? You ARE joking, aren't you?!" Selphie asked as she began to frantically shake her friend.

"No! And let go of me!"

"Kairi! Joel is the hottest guy in Destiny High! He asked YOU to the dance! Not anyone else, YOU! How can you say no?!"

"I didn't say no!"

"You made him wait for an answer! That's almost as bad!"

"Be quiet!"

"You are too attached to someone who isn't even here!" Selphie began to scream.

"Sora loves me!" Kairi yelled back.

"Oh yeah?! If that's true, then why isn't he here with you?!"

Kairi went silent, refusing to give away Sora's secret.

"Well?!"

"..."

"I thought so! For goodness sake, Kairi, say yes! Joel is asking YOU to the dance! Say yes!" Selphie began to yell as she shook Kairi again.

"Selph, give me one night to think on it." Kairi said as she walked in her house, shutting the door tight behind her.

Selphie grunted and walked away, but inside, Kairi was crying as she ran to her room, papers with the name "Sora" littered everywhere on her floor.

"Sora...What do I do?" Kairi asked as she turned her head to the sky.

* * *

A/N: Well? That's chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it! Joel may seem like a Gary-Stu, but trust me, he's not going to be all he's cracked up to be later on...Talk to you later! Review!

Now then, a question:

Should there be songfic chapters?

Answer in your reviews! Talk to you later! BlackChaos, out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I have returned! Sorry I took so long, I was banned for a few days because one of my stories got banned, and ever since, I've had no ideas, but here I am! I know it's a lot shorter than chapter 1, but I wanted to update! Here's the day Kairi decides what to do!

BlackChaos, out.

* * *

Kairi woke the next morning, not feeling any better about the situation.

She went downstairs, and saw Selphie waiting for her outside.

"Hey! You decide what to do?" She asked anxiously.

Kairi was silent.

"Oh come on! Need I remind you WHO asked you out to the dance?" Selphie asked obnoxiously.

"No..." Kairi responded.

"Good! Now, let's get to school, and you can tell me along the way!" She cheered happily.

Kairi groaned as she got her things, and thought about Sora before she left.

Meanwhile...

Sora rested his head as he slew another heartless.

Castle Oblivion was one place that Sora never wanted to come to again, he was already getting tired of it.

He looked up, struggling to think of the peaceful days he once had with Kairi.

Kairi smiled softly as she entered the school building, and went to her locker, avoiding Joel at all costs.

"Kai, you can not just avoid him all day!" Selphie complained.

Kairi glared at her.

"Watch me." As she went to her first class.

Selphie pouted as she followed Kairi inside.

"You are no fun! No fun at all!"

The day was hectic, seeing as Kairi had to go on different routes altogether to make sure she avoided Joel on her way to her classes.

Finally, the school day was almost over, and Kairi left her chemistry class.

However, Joel was standing right in front of her. Smiling.

"You know, I get the feeling that you have been avoiding me."

Kairi frowned.

"Why do you say that?"

Joel smirked.

"I don't know, the fact that you tumbled down the stairs because I was at the top."

Kairi glared at him.

"That was an accident!"

"And the fact that you slammed into a locker while staring at me on your way around the building..."

"Will you listen to me?!"

"And..."

"Okay! I have been avoiding you!" She yelled.

Joel smiled.

"Okay, now we are getting somewhere. WHY have you been avoiding me?"

Kairi muttered something incoherent.

"BcseIwngtthdncwtu..."

Joel looked at her, puzzled.

"What?"

Kairi sighed.

"I want to go to the dance with you, Joel."

He blushed.

"So, you will...?"

"Yes, I will go out with you."

And as she said this, Sora fell to his knees, a pang in his heart.

"Kairi..." He whispered, concerned something may have happened to her.

Joel smiled as he grasped her hand.

"We are a couple now."

Kairi nodded remorsefully.

"Yeah..."

But in her mind, something else was being said.

"(Sora...I am so sorry...)" As she walked out of the building, her hand held tightly in Joel's hand, and everyone stared at them.

Girls were heard bickering and whining within minutes, and Selphie smiled as she heard things like:

"Why did he choose her?!"

"I am so much better than her!"

"I ca not believe it!"

Selphie merely smirked.

"Go, Kairi..."

* * *

A/N: I know, really short! I'm sorry, but I wanted to get this up before I go to bed, and this was all I had planned for Kairi accepting his offer! Next update will be the dance! I hope you guys aren't too angry for the wait...R&R!

BlackChaos, out.


End file.
